Unforgettable
by Kinsler5
Summary: Because they knew being parents wasn't going to be easy. Sequel to Untouchable.
1. Heartbeat

**Soul Eater **

_Well, it was a very long day for the Soul Eater fans. I still can't believe that it's actually over. It wasn't what I was expecting at all and it really hurt a lot more than I thought. I was so ready for Monday. I wasn't ready for such a big blow today. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry._

_Leaving that aside, I decided to make a squeal for Untouchable. I know. I know. Like Untouchable wasn't long enough already and I'm just going to make it longer with this sequel. Don't get me wrong. I'm actually very excited about this and I wonder how far this is going to go. So, yeah. We'll have to see where this goes. I'm trying to make it so that people who haven't read Untouchable can understand this story, but I don't know if can._

_Anyways, thanks for checking this story out! If you have any suggestions or ideas, please feel free to tell me! I'll be more than happy to consider them since I have no idea how long this is going to be. So, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter/story meets your expectations! _

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater does not belong to me!_

* * *

**Unforgettable**

**Chapter 1 - Heartbeat**

_Falling asleep in the couch, Soul could feel the horrid heat squirming inside the house. Even though the air conditioner was on, he still felt annoyed and uncomfortable. Summer was at it's peak and yet, he was busy moving and packing. He had already stashed half of his stuff in boxes, but there were was still a lot more to go and he was barely getting started. With a long sigh, Soul leaned his head back on the cushion, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds. They were finally moving out of that house to the one his father had left for him._

_Soul suddenly jerked up when he heard the door opening loudly. He turned back to see Maka coming in with books and papers almost slipping out of her hands. He quickly stood up, pushing his laziness aside, to help her close the door. She smiled at him before she placed her books over the table. She wiped off some sweat from her forehead, looking at him a bit nervously. "Finally. I'm home. It's so hot outside. Death City has always had pretty intense summers and this year is no exception."_

"_It's your fault for taking summer classes." Soul told her with a smirk as Maka pouted slyly. She ignored his comment before she started looking around through her papers. It seemed to him that she was looking for something. "If you hadn't taken those classes, we could have gone somewhere for the summer. Just you and me. Alone."_

"_Soul, you know I'm busy with college." She told him without bothering to look at him. She was still rummaging through her papers, desperately looking for something. Then, a small smile appeared in her face when she picked up an envelope that was stuck in between one of her books. She turned to look at Soul and he could tell that something was definitely up. "Things are about to get a bit more difficult for the both of us. I hope you don't mind."_

_She showed him the envelope in her hand, but Soul didn't see anything special about it. He looked at it with awe before he watched Maka slowly opening it for him. With a deep breath, Maka grabbed his hands and placed a folded paper on top. She gave him a small smile and he could see her blushing a faint shade of pink. He wondered what was going on since he could practically feel her small soft hands quivering. _

"_Soul," she began with shaky voice. Letting go of his hands, Maka turned around with embarrassment written all over her face. Soul stared at her strangely before he looked down at the paper that was in his hands. He didn't have to open it to know that it was from a clinic. Soul gulped, wondering what it could be. Feeling a his heart pounding loudly, Soul nervously looked at Maka. Could it be that she...? "Soul," Maka whispered, without bothering to look back at him. "I'm, well, I'm pregnant." _

_He became speechless as he looked at the paper in his hand once again. He slowly began to open it and sure enough, it was a letter from the clinic that confirmed her pregnancy. This time it was real. It wasn't just a hunch. Maka was really pregnant and he was really going to be a dad. Soul dropped the letter on the floor before he turned Maka around. He stared into her beautiful green eyes, hoping she would repeat her sentence one more time. "You're what? You're really expecting this time? It's for real?"_

_Maka nodded, looking away as a small smile appeared in her face. She placed her hand over her belly, but Soul wasn't sure how to react. So, he stared at her, waiting for her to say something else. The excitement and the happiness that was accumulating inside his chest was getting ready to explode. Maka was really expecting. She was really having a baby. A baby that they would be able to call theirs. Soul lifted her face with his hands, caressing her cheeks softly. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what she had just told him. _

"_It's true, Soul. I've had my suspicions for a while now, but I didn't want to tell you anything. I didn't want to confront you until I had proof." She began, with tears swelling inside her eyes. Soul knew that they weren't tears of sadness, but rather tears built from happiness. "But, it's for real, Soul. We're going to be parents. We're finally going to be parents."_

_She was crying by that point and Soul couldn't help but give her a tight embrace. He squeezed tightly since he was also unable to control his own emotions. He was finally going to be a dad. He had dreamed of that moment for so long and now that it was finally there, he felt like he could cry right along with her. Soul placed his head over hers as he stroked her long beautiful hair. They were finally going to be parents. "Maka," He whispered in her ear before they slowly parted from one another. "You have no idea how happy I am right now."_

_With a smile, he briefly lifted her up in the air before he kissed her on the lips passionately. He was so happy and he wanted to scream to the whole world that he was going to be a dad. After everything he and Maka had been through, they were both finally being blessed with a child. Soul lengthen their kiss, making it deeper and exploring around Maka's mouth roughly. He just couldn't believe it. The joy of knowing he was going to be a dad was overwhelming and powerful._

_Maka pushed him back a little with a smile. She placed her hands over his face before she pushed back some of his hair. "In eight months, we'll be parents. We'll have our very first baby in our arms."_

"_You're just too amazing, Maka." He told her, leaning his forehead against hers. His smile wouldn't erase from his face anymore and he couldn't even feel the summer heat. "This is the best thing that's ever happened to us. I can't believe it. We're going to be parents. I'm going to be a dad." He let that last word linger in his mouth for a bit longer. "I love you, Maka. You're the best wife anyone could ever ask for."_

"_You're pretty good at handling surprises, aren't you?." Maka told him with a small laugh as Soul placed his hand over her belly. Soon, in a couple of months, her pregnancy would start to show and he honestly couldn't wait to show her off to the world._

"_Ever since I met you," Soul began, grazing his lips over hers. "My life has been filled with nothing but surprises."_

"Daddy?"

Soul slowly opened his eyes to find the room suddenly light up with a flash of lightening. It was still raining pretty hard outside and it looked like it would stay that way for a couple of hours more. The wind rustled the tree branches roughly, making them hit against the window. Soul was about to reach out to grab the blanket when he heard the same soft voice. "Daddy?"

So he hadn't imagined it? Soul rubbed his eyes before he slowly sat up from the bed. He looked around the dark room before he spotted a small little figure standing by the doorway. Soul smiled at her as he tried to shake away some of his sleep. He turned to look at the clock that was standing on top of the night table and he was relieved to see that it was barely 3 am. That meant he still had a couple of more hours of sleep to go.

Before Soul got up from the bed, he turned to look at Maka who was fast asleep. A smile escaped from his lips as he pulled the blanket over her shoulders. She stirred a bit when a distant sound of thunder was heard. Soul bent down to give her a kiss in the forehead before he stood up. Once again, and probably for the millionth time, he had been dreaming about her.

He stretched his hands in the air and turned to look at Sophie, who was still standing there with a frightened look on her face. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong this time. It had already been the second time that week that she had woken him up in the middle of the night. Soul walked toward her as another ray of lightning flashed across the room. Soul leaned down a bit to look at his daughter and it was only until then that he noticed her tear streaked face. "What's wrong, Soph? You okay?"

She shook her head violently, hugging the bear tightly in her hands. She gripped onto his shirt before she looked back at the dark hallway. "Daddy, I'm scared." She told him quietly. "The thunder is so loud and I keep hearing scary noises. I think there's a ghost inside my room.""

"What? Why do you say that?" He asked with a smile before he carried her in her arms. She was about to be six and yet, she was still so small and so innocent. "What makes you think that, Soph?"

"Max told me." She told him in the ear as another sound of thunder was heard. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck while he stepped out the room. He quietly shut the door, hoping he hadn't woken up Maka. It had been a pretty long day for both them, but he'd rather let her sleep peacefully. "He said that ghosts come out at night and that they're always looking for someone to scare. He said that there was one living inside my room and that it was going to eat me."

"You shouldn't believe everything your brother says, Soph." He said to her as he headed toward her bedroom. However, his words didn't reassure her in the least. She kept holding onto him tightly, squishing his face with her stuffed bear. "He just likes to say that to scare you. I can assure you that your room if perfectly safe."

"Are you sure?" She asked with disbelief, looking at him worriedly. Soul nodded his head and when they finally made it to her bedroom, he carefully placed her down on the floor. He opened the door slowly to find her room dark with only the lightning visible. Soul stepped aside so she could walk in first, but she didn't budge. She stood behind him, gripping tightly on his sweatpants. "Daddy, can you go in first? What if the ghost is really in there?"

Soul let out a sigh as he stepped in like she had asked him to. He pretended to look around the room, so she could see it was safe. He was definitely going to have a long talk with Max. He was the one that was always scaring her with things like ghosts and monsters. One time, he told her that a watermelon was going to start growing inside her stomach after she had swallowed a watermelon seed. It almost took him an hour to get her to stop crying. "See, Soph." He told her, standing in the middle of the room and looking out at her. "There's nothing here. Your room is perfectly fine."

With that being said, Sophie took a small step inside the room before she looked around worryingly. Then, she quickly ran toward him and cowered behind him in fear. "Are you sure? Are you positive that the ghost isn't here? Max told me that he lived here and it was going to come out to eat me. He even showed me a picture of it."

"I'm sure he was just trying to scare you." Soul told her again, picking her up from the floor. He slowly carried her to her bed and placed her on top of it. She quickly snuggled up with the rest of her stuffed animals before he covered her with the blanket. Soul sat on the edge of her bed, his hand reaching out to pat her hair. There was no way she was about to fall asleep on her own. "Your brother won't scare you anymore. I'll make sure to have a talk with him, okay? Now, try to get some sleep. You have school tomorrow and you need to wake up early."

"Okay, Daddy." She told him as she pulled the blanket toward her chin. She let out a small yawn, but she was completely startled when a loud sound a thunder roared through out her room. She shrieked, covering her head underneath the blanket. "It's so scary. Why is it so loud?"

"You shouldn't be scared, Soph." He whispered, leaning toward her a bit. She peeked her head from under the blankets and Soul managed to give her a small smile. "I'm right here with you. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't leave. I'll stay right here with you until you fall asleep."

"Okay." She told him again as she grabbed her teddy bear. She laid her bear right next to her and even covered it with her blankets. Once she was comfortable, she turned to look at him. "Daddy, I like the way you play the piano today. It was really pretty. I want to hear you again. When are you going to play like that again? Mama really like it too, but I don't know why she was crying."

An image of Maka appeared in his head and he couldn't help but smile. It was a such a joy that she and the kids had actually seen him perform on stage. The happiness of seeing them and his friends had been overwhelming and he hoped he would get the chance to perform for them again soon. "I don't know. We'll have to see." He replied, stroking her hair so she could fall asleep faster. "I'm glad you like it, Soph. I played my best because I knew you, Mama, and Max were going to be there."

"You were awesome!" She told him again with some excitement before letting out another small yawn. "I can't wait to tell my friends tomorrow. I'm going to tell them that I have the best Daddy in the world."

"And I have the best daughter in the world." He told her, but he could see her eyelids slowly closing. It was clear to him now that her sleepiness was starting to take over her. Even so, Soul continued to stroke her hair. He had promised her not to leave until she had fallen asleep and that was exactly what he was doing. "Goodnight, Soph."

Soul stayed there for a couple of more minutes and it wasn't long before Sophie really fell fast asleep. She laid on her bed with the bear he had given her in her arms. She was really like an angel despite the fact that she looked a lot like him. Her appearance resembled him a lot, but she had taken after her mother's sweet and gentle nature. Letting out a yawn of his own, Soul stood up from her bed and walked over to the door. He needed to get some sleep too since his body was completely exhausted.

Dragging his feet down the hallway, Soul could hear the loud thunder roar throughout the house. It was no wonder Sophie was scared. Aside from the ghost stories Max had told her, the loud thunder was probably enough to scare and startle anyone. Soul let out another yawn before he finally made it to his bedroom. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He walked toward the bed and dropped himself on top of the mattress with exhaustion. He let out a sigh and just when he was about to close his eyes, he heard Maka's voice.

"Soul?" She whispered, turning to look at him with half closed eyes. "What happened? Where are you coming from?"

Soul smiled since it was strange how she was able to sleep through an entire storm without hearing anything. He shook his head as he shifted his body so that he was facing her. Grabbing her hand, Soul stared at her as she sleepily stared back at him. She was too beautiful and he could probably look at her all night if he let himself. "It's okay, Maka. Go back to sleep." He told her, but she just kept staring him. "It was Sophie. She scared of the thunder. I tucked her back in bed already. She should be fine now."

"Oh, okay." She told him before she laid back on her pillow again. However, this time, she scooted her body closer to him and Soul couldn't help but embrace her. It was always the same and his body would always heat up whenever he had her so close to him. Maka snuggled up against him, leaning her head on his chest. "I can hear it." She whispered and Soul wasn't entirely sure if she was still dreaming. "I can hear your heartbeat."

"Yeah." He said, looking up at the ceiling as he felt her wrap her arms around his body. They had been together for such a long time. They were married and they even had two kids. Still, despite all that, his feelings toward her were still strong. He still loved her as much as he did when he was a teenager. It was true that their lives had gotten much busier since they had gotten married, but they always found time to be with one another.

"I can hear it too." Soul whispered to her even though he knew she was asleep. "And it's beating because of you."

…


	2. Admiration

**Soul Eater**

_I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been pretty busy lately and just couldn't find the time to sit down and write this story. I'll be starting college on Monday and I'm completely terrified. I mean, I can't imagine myself there. I don't think I'm going to be capable of making new friends. I don't even remember how I got my old friends. _

_Anyways, I would like to thank everyone that has read, followed, reviewed, favorited this story! I was trying to make the chapters short, but as you can see, it's not going to work out very well. So, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Unforgettable**

**Chapter 2 - Admiration**

"_Dad!" Maka exclaimed as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He was getting ahead of himself and he wasn't letting her speak. Shaking him a little, Maka just couldn't make him snap out of it. "What did you expect? Did you honestly think that Soul and I...that we were...Oh, you know what I mean! This was going to happen sooner or later!"_

"_You shouldn't mind your father too much, Maka." Her mother told her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Maka hugged her back and it wasn't long before she heard her mother shedding tears. "I'm so happy for you, sweetheart! You've really grown into a woman! I just can't believe how time flies! It seems like you were born only yesterday and now look at you. You're married and you're expecting a little baby of your own! I'm going to be a grandma. Oh, my god! I can't believe it!"_

_Maka smiled before she turned to look at her dad again. He still wasn't over his shock. He was silently mumbling to himself as looked at ceiling with despair. Maka couldn't help but wonder if he was okay. Soul, on the other hand, sat down on the sofa, looking a bit embarrassed, but happy at the same time. "That's right, mother." Maka turned to face her mother again before she placed her hand over her stomach. "I'm pregnant."_

"_Oh, my god!" Her mother squealed for the second time as she grabbed her hands excitedly. "I still can't believe it! My very own daughter is expecting! I'm going to be a grandma! Ahh! Do I look that old already? I'm just so excited, Maka. I can't wait until your little baby is born! Oh, have you thought of any names yet? If he's a boy, are you going to name him after Soul? I think that would be so cute! Don't you think, Soul?"_

_Soul smiled, but before he had a chance to say anything, her father let out a loud cry. Everyone stopped to look at him and even Matthew looked a bit scared. He quickly stopped playing with his cars and ran behind Mifune. "Oh, Maka!" Her dad called out to her as he stumbled toward her. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be a grandpa! I'm not ready for this, Maka! How could you do this to me?! How!? How could my little girl let a man like him touch her?!"_

"_Hey, old man!" Soul suddenly barked at him and Maka couldn't help but sigh. They were probably going to go at it again and it wouldn't be the first time either. Soul stood up from the lone couch before he walked over to her father. He turned him around and her dad stared at him angrily in return. "The last time I checked I was Maka's husband! So, don't treat me like I'm some sort of stranger! It's not like we need your approval to do something! She's my wife!"_

"_Oh, yeah? Well, she's my daughter and I will always look out for her!" Maka rolled her eyes as she turned away from them. Her father would never understand anything, but still, she was hoping for a different reaction. Why couldn't he just congratulate her like Mifune? Then again, if her father wasn't picking fights with Soul, he was picking fights with her mother or with Mifune for that matter. There was never a day he could just be normal. "Isn't that right, Maka? You love your papa more, right?"_

"_Stop acting like idiot, Spirit?!" Her mother suddenly snapped at him, grabbing him by his shirt's collar and pulling him away from Soul. "This isn't the time to be fighting! You should be happy for our daughter! She called us all the way out here to tell us the news and this is how you treat her?! Seriously, when are you going to learn?! Do I have to remind you how you almost ruined her wedding? I can't believe you almost stood up to object even after you had accepted her marriage! Honestly, what is wrong with you?!"_

"_She's my little girl." Her dad complained again as he started playing around with his fingers sheepishly. He stayed that way for a little bit before he turned to look at her. Her father took a step toward her and Maka was glad her mother had talked some sense into him. "Maka, are you really expecting? Are you really going to have a kid? I mean, are you a hundred percent certain?"_

"_Yes. If I wasn't I wouldn't be telling you all of this now would I?" Maka told him with a long sigh. However, the minute she finished her sentence, her dad gave her a tight hug. He buried his head on her shoulder and Maka could hear him crying again. Even though she didn't understand him sometimes, he was her father and she loved him. "Dad, I don't want you to be sad, though. I really wanted to share my happiness with you, so please don't ruin it anymore, okay?"_

_He nodded before he finally let go. He was acting like a little kid, but probably Matthew acted more mature than him. Her father patted her head before he turned to look at Soul again. Soul huffed with annoyance, turning in another direction. "If Maka's kid is a boy, then we're naming it after me, his grandfather! Do you hear that Soul Evans!? Maka's baby is going to be named after me!"_

"_Hey, her baby could be a girl!" Her mother butted in, pushing her dad slightly. "We just won't know until Maka goes to her first sonogram and that's not going to be soon. So shut up, Spirit! You're getting on my last nerves and if you speak one more time, I will make you regret it. Do you understand!?"_

_Her father didn't say anything else and plopped himself on the floor with a pout. Maka smiled to herself before she walked over to Soul. She grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "We're finally going to form a family of our own. I just can't be any happier." Maka told her mother since she was looking at her with tears in her eyes again. She turned to look at Matthew, who was staring at her curiously. He probably didn't get it since he was barely six years old. "That's right, Matt. You're going to be an Uncle."_

_He still didn't get it, but Maka didn't expect him too. It was a bit strange to be told at the age of six that they were going to be an uncle soon. Usually, a child pictured an uncle as an older man, but that wasn't the case for them. Soul turned to look at her before he also placed his hand over her stomach. A smile formed on his face while she gave out a faint blush_

"_What is this?!" The door suddenly flew open, but Maka didn't have to turn around to know who it was. His loud voice immediately gave him away. "How could this be?! Soul is going to be a dad?!"_

_Black*Star ran toward Soul before he jumped to give him a hug. He squeezed him so tight that Maka could practically see him running out of air. She hoped he didn't hug her that way. Soul pushed him off and quickly fixed his wrinkled up shirt. "I will be if you don't squeeze me to death! Geez, who the hell told you anyways?! How the hell does the news travel that fast?!"_

"_I'm sorry. I accidentally told him and he came running all the way here." Tsubaki came in through the door, following Black*Star quietly. They were really the complete opposites, but Maka knew that was the least thing that mattered when it came to love. "I was the one that took Maka to the clinic after all. I'm sorry, Maka. I didn't mean to tell him before you."_

"_It's okay." Maka quickly told her since he didn't want her feeling guilty. In fact, she was still grateful that she had bothered to go with her to the clinic. She would have never been able to have done it on her own. She was usually pretty nervous about those sorts of things. She could have gone to a pharmacy, but she knew a pregnancy test could have it's flaws. "He was going to find out eventually."_

"_Oh, Soul! Maka!" Black*Star exclaimed with big droplets of tears running down his cheeks. He sniffed, but Tsubaki quickly gave him a tissue before he made a mess. "I'm so so so happy for you two! My best friend is going to be a dad! Oh, man and to think, I was the one that got you two together! Just imagine! None of this would be happening if it wasn't for me! I'm just so happy! I really am the most awesome person ever!"_

"_Idiot! This isn't suppose to be about you!" Soul smacked him in the head and Maka couldn't help but let out a laugh. Despite all the years that had gone by, Soul and Black*Star were still the same and she doubted they would ever change. "You're suppose to be happy for me, not for yourself!"_

"_Admit it, Soul!" Black*Star suddenly jumped up before he stared at Soul with gleaming eyes. "Admit it! Say that I was the one that hitched you two! Say it! It's because of me, right? If it wasn't because of the-"_

"_Please, let's not talk about that." Maka interrupted him and she could practically feel her eyebrow twitching. She didn't want to be reminded that Soul had gotten close to her because of stupid bet. Black*Star had been the one that started it and Soul just happened to fall in love with her. From there, everything just starting falling into place. _

"_Maka!" Since Black*Star had left the door open, Kid came barging in without permission. He was completely out of breath and he didn't even bother to say greet her parents or Mifune. He stomped right in, passing through the empty furniture less living room before he stood right in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and stared at her intently with his beautiful golden eyes. "Is what Black*Star told me true!? Are you really pregnant?!"_

_Maka nodded which brought Kid almost to tears. He hugged her, but Soul pulled him back in a sort of kindly manner. He probably just didn't want him squeezing her. He continued to stare at her with disbelief before he started freaking out worse than Black*Star. She hadn't seen him like that since high school. "Maka! That's great! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you, Maka! You must be so happy! I'm so happy! I'm going to be...I guess I'll be like an uncle! I hope the it looks like you! I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother and beautiful as well! I'm not so sure about Soul, though."_

"_What is that suppose to mean?" Soul asked him, but Kid just laughed it away before he started congratulating him the same way. It was then that Maka started to see Soul's face get full of pride. A smirk formed on his face before he wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer, placing his face close to her neck. "I hope our kid looks like Maka too. "_

There was a loud sound in the hallway and Maka was suddenly snapped from her thoughts. She looked around before she let out a long sigh. Maka couldn't believe it. She was there for probably the second time that week. Once again, she had to get out of work and make her patients wait because of her family. Adjusting herself on the chair, Maka waited inside the office for someone to come in. She had been there for what seemed like hours and she wanted to know what the problem was this time. It wasn't long before she heard the door opening.

"Mrs. Evans, I'm glad to see you were able to make it here in time." He told her and Maka honestly did like his sarcastic attitude. She didn't understand why he had to call her every time. Why couldn't he call Soul every once in awhile? It was true that she was the mother, but Soul could also take responsibility every now and then. She had already missed a lot of work and she really didn't want to miss anymore. Still, if her family was involved, she was willing to make any sacrifice.

"So, what is it this time?" Maka asked him as she watched him sit down in front of her behind his desk. He stared at her amusingly before he grabbed a tissue to blow his nose. If there was something important he needed to tell her, Maka didn't understand why he couldn't come out straight to the point. It almost seemed like he enjoyed having her wait with worry. "What's going? What happened to Max?"

"No, no. You have it wrong. It's not 'what happened to Max'. It's 'what happened because of Max'." He told her and it was then that he motioned someone to come in. Maka turned around to find Max coming in with his teacher. What really worried her was the fact that neither of them looked too happy. His teacher pulled his hand toward her and Maka quickly took Max from her reach. She tried to look at him, but he kept turning away.

"You're son, Mrs. Evans, started a fight today during class." He began, catching her a bit off guard. "Isn't that right, Max? Why don't you explain? What do you have to say for yourself this time?"

"I didn't start anything." Max snapped at him. He was about to lunge himself forward, but Maka quickly stopped him from doing so. He had already caused enough trouble, so she didn't know why he was trying to make it worse. "It was Bryan! He started making fun of my friend and I had to defend him! Is that so wrong!? He's always picking on people, but they never get him in trouble! It's not fair! He should be here too!"

"Whether that's the truth or not, you were the one that hit him. You gave him a nose bleed." The Principal told him, throwing away the tissue he had in his hand. He leaned himself back in his chair without a care in the world. "You're both at fault here, but you should know that hitting your classmates is not the way to go. If he was messing around with your friend, you should have told the teacher."

Maka looked at Max and she could see him cringing in anger. She tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but he quickly got out of her reach. He looked down at the floor with shame, making her feel sorry for him. Maka turned to look back at the teacher who didn't seem to have an opinion about anything.

"This cannot go unpunished. I'm sure you know that already, don't you, Mrs. Evans." He told her while looking at his computer screen. He started typing a few things and turned to look at her when he was done. "You know perfectly well that a young kid his age shouldn't be so violent and rash. This isn't the first time your son has come here and I think it's time we gave him the proper punishment. For hurting one of his classmates and for causing chaos during class, your son, Max Evans, will be suspended for the next two days."

"You can't do that!" Maka quickly protested, standing up from her chair. "Why does my son get suspended while that other kid, Bryan or whatever, doesn't? Like my son said, it isn't fair! Besides, if the teacher had been doing her job she would have noticed that the kids were getting bullied. I'm sure my son or someone told her about this Bryan kid, but she didn't take the situation serious enough. I'm sure that's why my son stepped up. I agree that he was wrong in hitting him, but he had honest intentions. That's why I think that they should both be punished equally and fairly. It's unfair that my son gets suspended for two days while this Bryan kid comes out clean."

"Mrs. Evans," The Principal stood up from his chair, slamming his hands on his desks. Maka quieted down, but she wasn't done talking yet. "Even though you're a psychologist, it seems to me that you don't understand the seriousness of this situation! You're son hit another student! How can you ignore that fact? Or maybe I should repeat it for you more slowly? You're son hit another student and caused him to bleed. I think suspending him would only be the proper punishment. That's what Bryan's mother demands and I believe so too."

"I heard you perfectly clear the first time, Sir." Maka gritted her teeth as she looked down at Max. Once again, she couldn't do anything to defend him. "But, I don't think-"

"This discussion is over, Mrs. Evans." He told her, getting a bit closer to her even though the desk was in the way. "You either agree with the suspension or your son is expelled from this school. Must I remind you that is one of the best schools in the area and kids that don't meet our standards get kicked out. I'm sure you remember that. Your son will be suspended for the next two days and that is final."

Maka didn't have much of choice but to accept. She looked down at Max before his teacher handed him his backpack. Max snatched from her hands, giving her a mean look along with a growl. Without saying another word, Maka watched as Max stepped out of the office with a disappointed look on his face.

"It's not my fault we have to call you in here every two or three days." The principal told her with an ugly snug in his face. He probably felt like the most powerful and most important person in the entire school, but it was in that moment that Maka felt like putting him in his place. It almost seemed like he was looking down at them and if Soul had been there with them, the principal probably would have ended up with bruises.

"Your son really is a problem for this prestigious school. We can't have our ranking fall, so it's only proper we take measures such as these. I'm sure you understand." The principal sat back down on his chair before he grabbed another tissue. "Besides, we don't even know if your son is saying the truth or not. He's always been a troublemaker after all and well, after having him for all the years, it's getting pretty hard to believe him. As a psychologist, you should sit down and talk to him. You should try to change that behavior of his."

That was it. She had enough. Maka pushed her chair back before she grabbed her purse from the floor. She looked at Max's teacher and have her the meanest glare she had. They were both idiots. It was true that she was a psychologist but that didn't mean she knew what was going through Max's head. The one thing she did know was that Max was a good kid deep down inside and he would never hurt anyone if he didn't have too. Also, how was she suppose to explain that Max had gotten his attitude from his father?

Still, it didn't matter to her. Whether Max acted like Soul or not, the principal was just rude and she wasn't about to put up with it. With groan, Maka started heading toward the door. She wanted to get out of there before she got really upset and angry. They had no right to judge Max that way even if he was the one that had started the fight. The principal had no right to signal him as a troublemaker and liar without properly hearing him out. It was obvious he was giving that Bryan kid the preference. Maka was about to walk out the door when the Principal called her name again. With annoyance, Maka turned to look back at him.

"I'm really sorry about all this, Mrs. Evans." He told her before he gave a her a creepy looking smile. "You really do look lovely today."

Maka didn't even bother to make a comment, so she just walked out of the office holding in her disgust. If the school was as great as everyone said, she wondered why they would hire a guy like him to be the principal. Maka stepped outside the hallway to find Max leaning against the wall. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she could almost see him crying. She quickly walked toward and kneeled down in front of him.

"Max?" She said to him, but he quickly rubbed his eyes. "It's okay, Max. I believe you, but you have to understand that hitting your classmates isn't right. Even if they're wrong, you shouldn't start things like that. You should have told the teacher if he was bothering you or you could have just ignored him. I'm sure he was doing it for attention. Still, I want you to apologize to him when you come back to school."

"Why should I?!" He suddenly snapped at her, stepping away. He looked at her angrily like if she had just betrayed him. He had given Soul the same look in the morning when he was scolding him for scaring Sophie. Apparently, he had told her some ghosts stories and Sophie had believe them all. Maka let out a sigh as she grabbed Max's hand. He tried to pull away but Maka kept a firm hold. "He was the one that started it! He's always being mean to people. I hate him. He gets on my nerves."

"I understand, but fighting isn't going to solve the problem." Maka told him as they started walking down the hallway. As they walked, Max seemed to calming down a little much to her relief. "How many times do we have to tell you that, Max? What if the principal expels you next time? I'm sure you don't want to start in different school with different students and different teachers. You don't want that or do you?" He shook his head, so Maka continued on. "You have to try to behave yourself, Max. Please don't let me down again, okay?"

"Are you going to punish me too? He asked her and Maka could feel his hand squeezing hers. It was strange since usually he would have tried to pull away again.

"I'm afraid so." She told him with a long sigh. "I can't let you do whatever you want after you broke the rules. You're not suppose to fight during school. You're not suppose fight in general. I'm taking away your video games for an entire week and I'm not letting you go to Josh's house either. Do you understand?"

"Are you telling dad?" He asked her, completing ignoring what she had said a couple of seconds ago. He looked up at her worried before he stopped walking completely. "Are you going to tell him about what happened today?"

"I have to tell him." Maka told him and she was surprised to see him hurt. "He needs to know about what's going on."

Her words didn't seem to comfort him and it wasn't long before he let go of her. He placed his hands in his pockets before he started walking down the hallway alone and discouraged. Maka stared at him and she couldn't help but feel a small pain inside her heart too. She knew how Max thought of Soul and he probably didn't want to disappoint him.

Soul was probably the only person Max looked up to and admired.

…


End file.
